Preferia Estar Drogada
by Death Note do Fandom
Summary: RIPAGEM! Sem noção de tempo. Sem noção de gramática. Já imaginaram o Sasuke escrevendo uma canção de amor? Sertaneja? Pois é.


Preferia Estar Drogada

Título original: Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar (Sango: Tãoooooooooprofundo) (Tomoyo: Me lembrou Sandy e Junior LOL)

Autora: Vingador Uchiha

Link: s/3716237/1/Quem_ama_uma_vez_nao_deixa_de_amar

(Tomoyo: Nós ainda estamos vivas! Aeeeeeeeeeee)

Você realmente já esqueceu alguém que sempre amou?...Não né? Por que quando se ama de verdade o tempo não deixa esquecer, é algo inesquecível...Um dia a de sair toda essa paixão do meu coração que não aguenta mais esse sofrimento sem ter você ao meu lado, te amo eternamente!

Paixão difícil de esquecer ... Só tendo você ao meu lado... (Tomoyo: Não, pera, que porra é essa? Porque em negrito? Isso é narração, fala, pedaço do diário da autora, esquizofrenia ou o que? WTF?!)

Ta podem malhar pau eu sou bréga mesmo mais (Tomoyo: Maiiiiiiiiixxxxxxx) ( Sango: Eu nem imaginava, depois daquele troço ali em cima!)fazer o que esse sou eu... (Tomoyo: O que essa pessoa tem contra espaços depois de reticências?) Quem achou que ficou melosa e estúpida pode me xingar (Sango: Começando em 3,2,1...) PS- Só pelo fato de ser musica sertaneja muita gente não vai gostar mais eu adoro. (Tomoyo: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG MÚSICA SERTANEJA. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?)

Minha primeira fic de cap único e song fic/ (Tomoyo: Já começou mal. Nota para ficwriters de plantão, nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma diga que é sua primeira fic numa sinopse [isso é uma sinopse?], ninguém vai ler.) (Sango: Depois disso,por favor desista!)

Sasuke e Sakura estavam namorando a um mês.(Tomoyo *com os braços abertos tentando separar o "sim" do ponto final*)Sim ele havia desistido de se vingar por ela... (Tomoyo: Claro, autor, nenhum pouco OOC issaê!)

Para Sakura cada dia era como um novo sonho, (Sango: Eu acho que no meu caso é um pesadelo,imagina estar sendo obrigada a ler tamanha baboseira!) (Tomoyo: Prefiro cookies.) não podia descrever tamanha com seu amor e acordar ao seu lado,sentir o gosto dos lábios dele sempre que tinha vontade, era muito mais do que um dia tinha sonhado. (Tomoyo: Vomitei.)

Sasuke se sentia plenamente feliz mas...sabia que tinha algo a fazer... (Tomoyo: Estou tentanto imaginar o Sasukemo feliz. Não consegui, próxima.)

Nesse momento ambos tinham 18 anos.

- (Sango: O quê em nome da santa ortografia caligrafia e as demais grafias que existem é isso?)Mas...

Em uma missão como membro da Ambu (Tomoyo: ANBU é uma sigla sua anta! Se escreve em letras maiúsculas!), Sasuke encontra Itash,(Sango: começou a aparição de personagens novos introduzidos na fic) (Tomoyo: Itash, chicletish.) luta com ele e perde a luta... (Sango: E assim terminou a melhor história já escrita!Pera ai,por que isso não aconteceu?) (Tomoyo: Kishimoto no jutsu!)

Itash matou todos os membros da equipe que Sasuke liderava e mais uma vez o deixou vivo... (Sango: Vou mandar prender esse cara por uso impróprio das reticências.)

Itash-Quantos ainda vão morrer? Para você ter ódio o bastante eim?Sasuke? (Tomoyo: EIM SASUKE? EIM EIM EIM EIM)

-Dois dias depois. (Tomoyo: Ahhh, multiuso esses tracinhos que esse cara inventou, não só serve para diálogos como para flashforwards. Pena que essa porra NÃO EXISTE!)

Sasuke agora fitava a garota de cabelos rosados que dormia sorridente ao seu peito, depois de uma longa noite de amor. (Tomoyo: Primeiro essa fic estava me lembrando Sany e Junior, agora está me dando vontade de cantar Jamil e uma noites, medo desse troço. Será que fic trash passa doença?)

Sasuke se levantou, deixou uma lágrima cair, (Tomoyo: O emo está chorando [nenhum pouco OOC de novo, PARABÉN AUTOR!] o mundo voltou ao normal! E isso me deu vontade de cantar pagode...) sabia o que tinha de fazer e sabia que se fosse se despedir dela, ela não o deixaria partir ou insistiria para ir com ele. (Tomoyo: MASEIN? Pra onde ele tá indo? O Itash chicletish não morreu?)

Sasuke-Eu te amo minha flor (Sango: Ele é baiano agora.) (Tomoyo: Sakura minha nega, me faz um cafuné?) mas...eu não tenho futuro... você tem! é o meu destino não o seu!...Obrigado por me fazer sorrir e me mostrar o que é ser feliz, mas eu não tenho direito a isso... Meu amor...eu não posso decidir... esse é o meu destino. (Sango: Sério gente essa fic ta me dando arrepios.) (Tomoyo: O troço se autoripa, eu já estou me acabando de rir, nem me irrito mais com essas merdas LOL)

Acho que não voltarei vivo (Sango: É provável que você não consiga voltar se não estiver vivo SUA ANTA.) (Tomoyo: No próximo capítulo Sasuke volta do som de Thriller ou vai fazer uma ponta em The Walking Dead.) mas...eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, (Sango: Como o fantasminha camarada?) assim...como você sempre esteve do meu!

Então partiu para seguir seu destino! (Tomoyo: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! )

Sakura acordou, procurou Sasuke na cama mas não o encontrou...Ficou desesperada sabia que seu ultimo encontro com Itash mexeu com Sasuke. (Tomoyo: O que eu entendi dessa frase foi que a Sakura estava se prostituindo pro zumbi do Itash chiletish.) (Sango: Ah então está explicado o motivo do Sasuke sair de casa para tirar satisfação com o irmão zumbi.)

Sakura chamou Sasuke gritou o nome de Sasuke mas nada... (Tomoyo: Vírgula? O que é vírgula?)

Levantou da cama nua procurando-o por todos os cómodos da casa. (Tomoyo: Se levantou nua. Entenderam? NUA. Vamos circular de vermelho porque isso é muuuuito importante pra estória.)

Logo reparou uma flor branca sobre a mesa.

Pegou a mesma e encontrou um bilhete...

Neste dizia...

PARA TUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Sango: Ué você resolveu escrever direito, ou jáéum aviso para que não continuemos, para não causar desgosto, ou vômitos frequentes?)

ESSA FIC NAO TEM GRAÇA SE VOCÊ NAO BOTAR A MUSICA (Sango: Eu sei eu também não aco ela nada engraçada.) ENTAO VAI NO YOU TUBE E ESCREVE LA: (Tomoyo está debilitada demais para ripar já que que vomitou o próprio pulmão de pois dos últimos dois parágrafos.)

"Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar - Guilherme e Santiago"

e põe no primeiro vídeo da lista.

Siga a musica de acordo com a leitura, pause se necessário. (Sango: Eu posso pausar a fic também?)

Song-Guilherme & Santiago-Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar (Tomoyo: Já entendi, porra.)

Musica

Fala

-descrição (Tomoyo: Aí tem esses dicionários que eu já acho babacas no meio da fic, tsc tsc tsc)

Perdoa minha pressa mas...preciso te dizer.

Se receber esse bilhete por um tempo não... vai mas me ver.

Sakura derramou inúmeras lágrimas e se ajoelhou chorando. Sango: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) (Tomoyo: )

Estou partindo agora e para onde vou... você não pode ir...

Logo flash backs dela e Sasuke se passaram em sua mente.

Não chegou a sua hora seja forte tente resistir...

Não da pra me amar...

Ela amava um vingador sempre soube disso!

Já não pode me tocar!

Lembrou-se de como um dia chorará por ele e implorava para que ele ficasse com ela e desistisse daquela vingança. (Tomoyo: Eu estou começando seriamente a desacreditar da existência dessa fic. Talvez tenham colocado alucinógenos nos meu cookies.)(Sango: Eu acho que estou alucinando junto, mas não acho que nenhuma droga me faria viajar na merda!)

Você tem que seguir seu caminho sem mim...

Como seguir sem ele?

E para esquecer da gente e olhar pra frente um conselho vou dar.

Pegou a foto dela e Sasuke tirada a 2 dias atrás e a abraçou.

Guarde uma foto ou duas um perfume algo assim. Jogue fora o resto pra não se lembrar mais de mim.

Era ridículo pensar em esquecer, (Tomoyo: Sabe outra coisa que é ridícula? Essa fic.) se uma vez o esperou sem nem ao menos saber se ele sentia algo por ela. Sem nunca te-lo tocado agora... (Tomoyo: Mas o senhor não disse que eles estavam se comendo no começo da fic? Não estou entendendo nada dessa porra.) (Sango: Acho que a Sakura só considera ter tocado nele se eles fizerem secsu selvagem dançando o quadradinho de oito!)

Com o tempo as coisas voltam a rotina normal...

Só uma coisa nunca mais vai mudar...Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar.

Agora que ela sabia seu gosto, agora que ela conhecia o sabor de seus lábios, agora que ela sabia o que era se entregar de corpo e alma só pra ele, só para ele, ninguém mais. (Tomoyo: Contradições praticamente no mesmo parágrafo, PARABÉN AUTOR!)

Releu aquele trecho (Sango: Calma aê, o bilhete é mesmo a porcaria da música? Eu estou viajando na maionese na porcaria da fic. Quer dizer que o Sasuke resolveu ouvir uma música sertaneja para escrever, tchau?) (Tomoyo: SAKURA MARIA BRETEIRA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Não autor, séiro, muito podre issaê.) aos soluços ela o amava e nunca deixaria de ama-lo.

Você tem que seguir seu caminho sem mim...

Sakura-Seguir Sasuke-kun?Sem você?

E para esquecer da gente e olhar pra frente um conselho vou dar.

Sakura-Seguir sem respirar? e me sufocar de novo? (Tomoyo: Morra! Morra! Morra! *torcendo*)

Guarde uma foto ou duas um perfume algo assim. Jogue fora o resto pra não se lembrar mais de mim.

Sakura-Cada coisa, cada momento, cada beijo...eu não quero jogar fora nada que me lembre desses momentos. (Tomoyo: Se essa merda me fizer vomitar meus cookies, eu vou ficar muito puta, serião.)

Com o tempo as coisas voltam a rotina normal...

Sakura-Rotina? Então tudo que vivemos... será que foi só um sonho? (Sango: Estou correndo o risco de vomitar meus olhos e cérebros com isso.) (Tomoyo: Espero que essa fic seja só um sonho, um sonho muito bizarro. E eu vou acordar na minha mansão, linda, magra e rica recebendo sexo oral do meu marido Alex Skarsgard e nunca, jamais vou ter que ripar outra desgraça de fic de novo. Amém. Oremos, irmãos.)(Sango: Se isso for um sonho eu estou indo fazer a devolução para o Morpheus, porque ele anda fumando muito crack ou esta tão deprimido que quer que eu fique infeliz com essa merda de sonho hein!)

Só uma coisa nunca mais vai mudar...Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar. (Tomoyo: Não sei o que foi pior: a rima pobre ou a lógica pífia. É pra ripar a música também?)

Ela amou uma vez e nunca deixaria de amar o esperaria de novo e de novo. (Tomoyo: E de novo, e de novo, sempre sem vírgulas.)

Pois seu sentimento era eterno. (Sango: Ainda não acabou eu acabei de vomitar meus pulmões de tanto rir das tosquices, escritas pelo autor lindo.) (Tomoyo: Desculpa, gente. Eu sei que uma música ruim já é mais que o bastante, mas é mais forte do que eu. O QUE É IMORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL NÃO MORRE NO FINAAAAAAAAAAAAL.)

Vou fazer uma promessa, um dia eu volto a te encontrar, no momento adeus se cuida de quem sempre vai te amar

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ele disse a ela que a amava e ela desmaiou,(Tomoyo: Sem espaços entre vígula e palavras agora também. Sinto que esse autor é uma pessoa avarenta.)era tudo que um dia havia desejado, o amor de Sasuke.

Em Ps não esqueça de seguir o que eu pedi...

Guarde uma foto ou duas um perfume algo assim...

Sakura-Sasuke-kun (Sango: Que traço é esse aê?) (Tomoyo: EU acho que é um novo personagem. Sasuke e Sakura entraram numa máquina que nem daquele filme A Mosca e se fundiram firando Sakura-Sasuke-kun, um montro horrível que assombra autores de fics trash.) eu confio em você meu amor...você vai voltar pra mim e agente(Sango: Eu espero que seus dedos caiam, para que você aprenda a dar espaço nas palavras.)_vai voltar a viver esse sonho que nunca vai acabar. Vou te esperar nem que demore a vida inteira! Por que eu sei !... A anos você me ensinou que não adianta tentar esquecer ...Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar.

-Se você ama de verdade

Nunca deixe que esse amor acabe um dia, lute por ele intensamente para que ele seja lembrado todos os dias...E se não for escolhido pela pessoa , nunca desista, pois o amor é eterno e um dia há de voltarem a dar certo toda essa paixão que foi lembrada eternamente. (Sango: Eu não sei se ainda tenho ânimo ou cérebro para ripar isso, eu tenho certeza que o meu cérebro escorreu pelo meu nariz ou entrou em coma, enquanto eu lia essa fic espero que o autor pague por todas as minhas despesas médicas.)

Ele nunca a esquecera,pois sabe que ela nunca esquecera dele,e isso os unira eternamente não importa a distancia. (Tomoyo: Porque está tudo em negrito, agora? O que é música ruim e o que é fic trash? Sinceramente não sei separar.)

Você é tudo na vida dessa pessoa também,pois o amor marca muito...

Sasuke inicialmente não há amava mais o amor dela o contagiou o encantou fez ele se apaixonar...o amor dela não foi dividido e sim multiplicado...agora ele a amava tanto quanto ela amava a ele, e por isso viveria... por isso retornaria para ela.

Sasuke procurava seu irmão não mais por ódio...seu coração já não tinha espaço pro ódio ou para solidão, porque nele aquela figura de cabelos rosados habitava e para sempre lá ficaria. (Tomoyo: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) (Sango: NEM LI.)

Sempre haverá espaço no coração da pessoa amada, nunca desista de viver intensamente esse amor, lute...

Sakura lutou e viveu só por esse amor e nunca se arrependerá. (Tomoyo: Já eu me arrependi de ter lido isso. E muito. Graçadeus acabou!)(Sango: Duas horas daminha vida perdidas. Ainda bem que terminou!)

TA FICO PODRE (Tomoyo: Que bom que você sabe, meu filho. Pés no chão são essenciais nessa vida.) MAS DEU VONTADE DE ESCREVER ALGO MEIO MELOSO, E COMO EU ADORO MUSICAS SERTANEJAS, MELOSAS RESOLVI ESCOLHER UMA QUE ENCAIXA-SE COM O CASAL E TA AI! (Tomoyo: Tudo bem ter vontade, mas não se envergonhe postando uma desgraças dessas de novo, ok? E PARE DE ESCREVER NA CAIXA ALTA!)

BOM SE ALGUÉM GOSTOU...OBRIGADO (Sango: Por que você está gritando?)

E QUEM TIVER SACO DE DEIXAR UMA REVIEW AGRADEÇO MAIS AINDA!


End file.
